Resident Evil 4: Leon's Companion
by Valkyrie Redfield
Summary: Leon was sent to retrieve the President's Daughter in a mysterious village. When he gets there, the villagers want him dead. When he was sure his time was up, a mysterious figure saves him. He is shocked when he sees who it is.
1. The Ally, Part 1

This story takes place before Resident Evil 4: Aftershock

-This is the revised version of the first chapter. Let me know (for those who read the first version) if it is better. Also, I am making these chapters into parts, because of their long sizes, and taking away chapters 3 and 4. They will be back up as soon as I am finished. Sorry for the inconvience.-

_Leon heads with two cops and makes his way into a woody area. He takes a little route leading him into a little cabin in the lush forest area, finding a single villager inside the cabin. Leon asks the villager about the President's daughter, but the guy doesn't respond. Slowly the guy reaches for his axe and suddenly, out of nowhere, tries to kill Leon. He skillfully dodges the attack and shoots his assailant down, who takes far more then any normal human could take to die, but this wasn't any zombified human either, he was mostly humanoid and intelligent, nothing like the undead Leon had faced before... so what were they! While Leon is pondering over this, suddenly he finds more and more villagers coming his way and attacking him. Now, Leon must find the president's daughter as well as save his own neck from these villagers. _

It was a rather cloudy, and foggy day. The village was quiet and still.

Or so it seemed.

"Ergh..." Leon S. Kennedy backed up alittle, his back hitting a corner. He glanced back at the wall as he gritted his teeth. This wasn't good. He was cornered inside a vacant house in the village. Looking back to the villagers, he saw there were about twelve of them, most with knives and axes. He looked around, his blondish-brown hair falling in his face slightly. He thought about what happened only moments before.

The local law enforcement had driven him there, to the village; but in the end, they were run off of the bridge- that led to the way in and out of the village- and down into the stream below... only to then be killed by the villagers. He gritted his teeth, checking his gun to see if he had any ammo left. He let out a heavy sigh. Just what he needed- no ammo. He lifted his head slightly. Strange, he thought he heard something above him.

Frowning slightly, he fixed his brown leather jacket. He was going to have to find a way to either get past them in one piece, or find a way to beat them. Both options seemed impossible at the current moment. What was going on here? What was up with them? they looked normal enough... but the look in their eyes... he shuttered at the thought. They were more like crazed lunatics than anything else.

"Huh?" he glanced up slightly at the ceiling, halfway keeping an eye on the villagers, who just seemed to enjoy seeing him cornered. They had no reason to rush, he wasn't getting away. A some small pieces of the ceiling fell onto the ground in front of him. He sighed heavily. Just what he needed... the ceiling to give out. Hopefully, if it did, it would only fall on the villagers; but that seemed more than farfetched.

He suddenly pressed his back tight against the wall as the ceiling started to shed larger pieces of debri. Before he could do anything, the ceiling completely gave out and fell to the ground in front of him. But... huh? A form fell to the ground along with the ceiling, landing in a slightly crouched position. From behind, the person seemed to be wearing a jacket almost exactly like his. But who was it? He couldn't see what gender the person was because it wore a helmet, and it was hard to tell from behind.

The form had two large guns: M-100Ps. Heh, the sound of the guns going off reminded him of Claire. Odd, normally people didn't think about another because of the sound of familiar guns. He couldn't help it, though. He missed her. He also thought he could smell her... She always wore a faint perfume, what it was called, he didn't know for sure. But he knew he had never smelt it before, or after, he was with Claire.

The sudden silence caused him to snap out of his train of thought. The person had stopped firing. He looked to see all of the villagers in heaps of flesh and blood on the ground in front of them. He glanced from the bodies to the one who saved him. Who was it? Why were they there? Were they really an ally? His hand slowly went to his knife. He had to be ready... just in case the person decided to turn on him.

The person slipped its guns onto two hooks on its sides, and lifted its hand up to its helmet, turning its head slightly towards him as it slowly took it off. Shaking out long, familiar brown hair, the form pulled the goggles that it wore around its kneck up to the top of its head. The form looked back at him with its blue eyes, a smirk on its female face. She put the helmet under her arm, turning around towards him. "There you are."

Leon pratically fell over when he recognized the woman standing in front of him. "Claire...!" It was Claire, no mistake about it! But, as with all people who pass through time, was older than the last time he saw her. She was more... built now. He looked her over a little, still recovering from the shock of it all. She wore a jacket more than similar to his, long camo pants with large pockets on the side, a white tank-top, four side packs on her belt, goggles, a choker, and, like always, gloves with the fingers cut from them. Over all, she looked almost the same as all those years ago. How did she find him? What was she doing all of these years? And why was she here...?

She laughed lightly at his inital reaction. She figured he would react that way. "Glad to see you too," she grinned widely, looking him over a little. He, of course, looked older as well. His brown hair had lightened up a bit over the years. He wasn't wearing his old R.P.D. Uniform, but she was sure he kept it, as a reminder of what happened in Raccoon City. She also noticed they had almost the same jacket. That thought caused her to laugh lightly again. It seemed they had similar tastes in fashion. Under the jacket, she saw he wore a form-fitting black shirt, and black jeans with large pockets on the sides of the pantlegs, and pouches attatched to his belt, much like hers.

He smirked a little, now fully recovered from the shock of seeing her. She still smelt the same. He would have to remember to ask her the name of it when they got to somewhere safe. "Long time no see. Glad to see you again, too. How long has it been? Four years... I think?" He looked her over a little once more. Then he got a strange feeling. Something wasn't right. Not that he thought it wasn't her or anything. But something just didn't seem right. What about Chris? He was sure he got an e-mail from her a long time ago saying that she found him, but where was he? Wouldn't he have come with her? But he didn't want to ask. She would tell him if she wanted to.

"Yeah, about that long..." she walked towards him, stopping a few inches in front of him. "You seem to be doing well... except for the fact that you're stuck in the middle of nowhere full of guys who'd rather maim you than become friends with you..." she responded flatly, but with a hint of a smirk. She had tracked him down herself. She was here for a reason... a reason she would be forced to tell him a little later. But she would try to prolong telling him as long as she could.

"Seems so..." he smirked, looking into her blue eyes. He found himself thinking about how beautiful a blue they were. The thought caused him to blush slightly. Why was he thinking about something like that at a time like this? He managed to hide the blush from her by finishing with, "but at least I'm not alone in this anymore, now am I?" His smirk caused the light blush to vanish.

"Not anymore," she responded, smirking back, looking back into his blue eyes. She could see a bit of exhaustion in them, but that was expected. She saw something else in his eyes. What was it? It was almost like... She blushed when she figured out what it was. He had missed her, and was more than happy to see her again. Truth be told, she missed him as well, and was almost thinking about him all the time.

He saw her blush, and couldn't stop himself. He put his hand on her cheek lightly, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. He had been longing to kiss her all of those years. He couldn't help it. They went through hell and back, back in Raccoon City. He even kept his old R.P.D uniform, that she had cleaned up and patched up a little for him before she left to find her brother, Chris.

She blinked a few times, blushing even more, being completely caught off guard by it. "U...uh..." She blinked again, just looking at him a few moments, not saying anything at the moment. She really didn't know _what _to say.

He smirked, watching her. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." He ruffled her hair up a bit. He was just glad to have her around again.

She poked him on the nose, causing him to blink. "Hey now... that's the only time you'll be seeing me blush, Mister..."

"Sure sure," he laughed. She was the same person he remembered. Sweet with a kick-your-ass sort of attitude. He still had questions for her, but he decided to say nothing unless it came up.

She backed up a few steps and turned around, looking towards the dead villagers. She looked around a bit, then went up to one of the bodies, crouching down so she could get a better look. She set her helmet on the ground beside her. She inspected the body.

Leon looked her over, then laughed lightly. He decided to say something about her jacket. It was just too funny. "Nice jacket. Guess they had a sale going on, huh?" he laughed again, looking down at her.

She looked back at him and smirked, "I don't shop at sales." She looked back down at the body. "Oh!" she moved the side of her jacket a little and opened up one of her side pouches, taking out a box of ammo and tossing it to him. "There. I noticed you were out." she laughed.

He caught it and laughed with her. It was that smart-ass attitude of hers. "Yeah, yeah... I know." He slipped the box into one of his empty side pouches after loading his gun.

"You know, you were harder to track down than my brother was..." she stood up, turning towards him and putting a hand on her hip, looking at him, her head tilted slightly.

He just smirked a little, walking past her to the front door, opening it a little and looking out before closing it again before turning back to her again. "Well, I'm glad you found me..." He stretched a bit, putting his hands on the back of his neck, closing his eyes.

"I am too. You looked like you were about to be dead meat. She walked over to him. "So what're you doing out in the middle of nowhere, anyways? Not on vacation, I'm sure."

He shrugged slightly, then sighed a little. "I have to take care of something here. I'm on a mission, you could say. I have to rescue... well... the President's daughter..." And he had _no _clue where the heck he would start looking for her.

She blinked a few times, crossing her arms. "Gee, when'd _you _become Mr. Important!" She laughed lightly. Maybe it would give her alot of time to spend with him before she had to disappear again.

He sighed, looking away, seeming to be detatched a little, staring towards the window. "Well... a lot has changed since Raccoon..." He looked to her a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm with the Government now..." he shrugged lightly.

"I understand... the same goes with me... kinda..." She responded, almost slowly, as she walked past him and went to the window, looking out it. She was silent, not saying anything else. A lot was on her mind at the moment, more than what was going on with the Village.

Something nagged at him, and it seemed that she wasn't going to say anything about it, so he had to ask. "So... why wait four years... then come looking for me. I know it didn't take that long to find... me..." He hoped she would answer, and not just blow it off. He just had to know.


	2. The Ally, Part 2

She looked back at him a little, then ahead and down, her blue eyes seeming to search the back of her hands, which were resting on the window cill. "Chris..." she shook her head a little, not saying anything else.

"...? ... What...? What about Chris...?" he took a step towards her a little, worried a bit. He had been wanting to know the entire time, but Claire seemed pained by thinking about him. What happened?

"He... was killed..." she closed her eyes. "I managed to take Umbrella down... but they took him with them..." She almost felt a sharp pain in her chest as she thought about what happened.

He felt his legs give out, managing to pull a chair up under him and fall into the chair. He couldn't believe it. After all Claire did to try to find him... after all these years of fighting Umbrella... he lost his fight. He had no brothers of his own, so he could only know a small bit of how his friend felt. He couldn't, though, ask her what happened. Just thinking about him seemed to hurt.

"They tried to take both Chris and I out... but while I was away, they got to him first." She held her arms up and out slightly, looking at them. "He died in my arms..." She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth and hitting the windowcill with her fists. "We were so close... we were so damn close..." she relaxed her fists and looked down. "But they weren't going to die without taking one of us with them..." She put her arm on the window, above her head, her forehead resting against the glass as a tear streamed down her cheek. She glanced back slightly when she felt arms around her. He was hugging her gently. "After that..." she managed to reagain her composure enough to continue, "I knew I had to find you. I know there are a few members of Umbrella left... I didn't want them to find you and get to you before I could... like they did with Chris..."

"I see..." he sighed lightly, pulling back from her a little. He wasn't sure what else to say.

She turned around, looking at him. "I can't lose anyone else I care about... I won't let them take anyone else..."

He put his hand on her cheek lightly, "I know..." He tried to smile, to reassure her that everything was ok, but he couldn't. He knew she would see right through it.

She turned her head away slightly, then wiped her face with the back of her hand. He could see that she had scars on her face, that she had used powder makeup on to cover it. He could see clearly a scar down her eye. It was long, at least three inches, and went straight down her eye, but it wasn't on her eyelid... which ment whatever it was that caused the scar had caught her eye as well, but her eye seemed normal.

"...?" He gently reached up to touch the scar, causing her to flinch a little. "...What...happend...?" he asked. It looked like a bad wound when it was new.

"I reacted a half a second too late... a knife caught me straight down my eye... Back at the last Umbrella facility..." She answered with a sigh. She left out a few details of everything that happened, but she couldn't let him know it all. She also failed to mention the fact that since the blade actually caught her eye instead of her eyelid, she was blind in that eye. She couldn't tell him...

He looked at her face, gently stroking her cheek. "...you've been through hell...apparently..." He shook his head alittle.

"We both have, if you remember correctly..." she responded slyly, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

"Yeah..." he put his arms around her. He figured she lost the sight in her eye... there was no way she could see through it, if the blade caught her there. But he didn't want to mention it. He looked at her a little, seeing her rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled. He was glad he was with her again.

"...?" she listened closely, before whispering in his ear. "There's movement outside on the right side... I think it's more of those guys..."

He didn't make a move, but he glanced that way a little. He could see four villagers. He slowly reached up under his jacket, taking out his long bowie knife. He looked back to her, taking a few steps back, using slow movements. He spun the knife around slightly, getting ready for their attack. As soon as they burst in, he heard rapid gun shots. He blinked a few times, looking towards Claire a little, who had one gun out, aimed at the now vacant air where the villagers had stood. Looking back to her once more, he threw the knife at her, it passing her cheek very closely, and stabbing into the face of a villager who had been sneaking up on her.

Claire glanced back, blinking as she saw the villager drop dead. She looked back at him, smirking a bit. "Seems we've both gotten better since the Raccoon incident." She went up to him, kissing him lightly. "Come on... we'd better get a move on before more of them come."

He nodded, walking past her and kneeling at the dead villager's body, yanking his knife from its forehead. He wiped the blood off of it and slid it back in its sheath. He felt her standing close behind him. He stood up, turning towards her again.

"So... what's the president's daughter doing way out here?" She looked to him after having taken a glance around. She knew there was more to what was going on than what met the eye. The villagers were strange, and the place gave her the creeps.

"Someone kidnapped her... someone from this village, I'm guessing... When I first got here, I ran up to a house and tried to talk to one of them... but as you can kinda tell... I didn't get a very warm welcome..." he rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"Yeah... they don't seem very friendly..." she pulled her other gun out, spinning them both once before looking out the door, going through it and looking outside. She held her guns at her side, but ready.

"The two guys that brought me here were killed by the villagers... and the bridge is out..." he then stopped following her, realizing something, which hit him like a ton of bricks. How the hell did she get there?

"Something wrong?" she stopped walking and looked back at him questionably.

"I just thought of something... how did you get here...?" he looked at her. The bridge was out, so he couldn't figure out how she could get there.

"Oh... I took a small helicopter... I hid it when I got here... there should be enough room for you and the girl too..." she ran the back of her hand across her forehead a little. "So come on... let's get going..." she started walking again, glancing back and seeing him start following her again. "So you've just been working for the government all these years?" she glanced back at him again.

"Not really... for about the first year after I got your email about being stuck on that island, I was just wandering. Well, one day, I got a call to meet a man in a small diner like place... and things just took off from there, I guess..." he ran his hand through his hair a little. He didn't really understand it all, himself.

"So you have no idea where the girl is...?" she finally said after a few minutes, and after a few villagers were killed. She had to think of something to break the long silence that would have ensued.

"There were some reports that she was last seen near a some sort of church. Other than that..." he sighed heavily, "no..."

"I see..." she sighed, shaking her head. She looked around, then up to a two story house beside of her. She crouched slightly, leaping up and grabbing onto the edge of the roof, pulling herself up onto the roof, standing up fully. She looked around a little, for the church. All she saw were the tops of tall trees.

He blinked a little, watching her. She's changed alot since he last saw her. She was more fit, and agile. But how could all of this happen in just four years? Even _he _wasn't that good yet. What exactly happened all of these years, other than what he told her? "See anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, just trees..." she sighed, looking down at him. She lept down off of the roof (causing him to flinch, thinking that she would hurt herself when she hit the ground), landing in a slightly crouched position, inches from him.

He relaxed a bit when she landed safely. "I guess we'd better just keep going down this path..." he looked towards the path ahead.

Once they started walking again, silence fell. They didn't know what to talk about, or what to say. It was an awkward silence, to say the least. Finally, they came to a gate, which had a strange insignia on it. They both stopped, looking at it. "That's odd..." Claire traced her fingers over it. "We should go through it?" she glanced to him, seeing him nod his head. She pushed on it, finding that it was heavy, but she didn't have much trouble with it. It creaked loudly, dirt and dust falling off of it as it moved. "Egh... just what we need, a creepy, creaking gate..." she muttered when she opened it fully. She saw a long path ahead of them that curved a bit. She glanced over to him, seeing him walk past her, heading down the path.


	3. The Secret, Part 1

-Revised completely. If you have already read through it the first time, please read through it again-

Leon stopped when a large part of the village came into view. He looked around slightly. The village seemed much larger than he first anticipated, and that it seemed to be at first. "This must be the main part of the village..." his voice trailed when something caught his eye. He pulled his binoculars out of his jacket pocket and looked through them. He used them to look around a bit, seeing that the villagers were acting casually... almost normally. They were walking around and farming. He blinked a few times, then caught what he had caught a glimpse of before. As soon as he focused in on it, the sight almost made him sick.

Claire glanced to him slightly, seeing him go pale. She got worried, "Leon...? You ok...? What's wrong...?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him fully. She tried to see what he was looking at, but couldn't. It had to have been something bad, if it made him pale.

He swallowed hard. He saw a large bonfire in the middle of the town square. In the middle of the fire, there was a long pole with a huge curved spike on it. But that wasn't what made him weak to the stomach. It was what was stuck through the spike. He looked away, closing his eyes. One of the officers who had taken him there, was on there. He had been burned. "It..." He looked at her, shaking his head and frowning lightly, regaining the color in his cheeks. "One of the officers..." was all he could really say. The look on Claire's face shown that she understood what he ment.

"Ugh..." she shuttered, looking towards it. "Poor guy..." she saw him doing something from the corner of her eye. When she looked towards him, he saw him take out a small machine gun, a TMP. It had an attatchment stock on it, as well as a laser guide. She watched him slam a clip into it. "What are you going to do?" she asked, almost shocked.

"We have to stop them..." he responded, glancing towards her only slightly, but he was focused on the villagers.

"They're not like the zombies. Th-"

"I know that..." he interrupted. He wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't let them get away with what they were doing, and he was ready to kill them all.

"You didn't let me finish..." She frowned. "They're not just going to stand around while they're getting shot... these guys have their intelligence still in tact... meaning they'll come right for us... in groups that we _can't _handle... we'll be slaughtered..." she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her a little, silent for a few moments. She was right. The villagers would be on them before they could do anything to get ready to fight back... and there would be an entire village against two. "Y...you're right... S...sorry... I wasn't thinking." he put the larger gun back up, pulling out his handgun. He started down the path, silent.

She watched him. She sighed, looking down. She knew she had to tell him... but how was she going to. She looked back up, seeing him a few yards ahead. She ran to catch up, slowing down when she got beside him. Looking down again, she thought it over, before looking back to him. "Leon..."

"...?" He stopped walking, looking at her. The tone of her voice... she sounded like she needed to tell him something, but wasn't sure how. "...what...?"

"After... we find the girl... and get out of here..." she stopped walking, a foot in front of him, turning towards him.

"... what is it...?" he looked at her, a little worried that something was wrong. Something had to have been, considering the tone of her voice.

She took a deep breath. It was the hardest thing she would ever have to say to him. He was more than a friend to her... and she had hoped... "... you have to forget about me..."

The words hit him harshly. Did she just say what he thought she did. Why did she want him to forget about her...? "What...? What do you mean...?" He couldn't hide his shock.

"It's just... my job..." she looked away, turning away from him.

"Claire...? I don't understand..." he went up to her.

She looked back to him, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily. "Leon..." she turned towards him. "To put it lightly... I'm an Assassin for the government..."

"...? What...?" He just stared at her blankly. He didn't know what to think... or say... An assassin? Claire? He couldn't believe it. She spent her time searching for her brother... he guessed that since Chris died... Claire changed...

"I work behind the scenes, taking out guys the government tells me to..." she looked away, having seen something in his eyes. Was it disappointment?

"..." he was silent. What was he supposed to think? "...so... did you come here for me...? Or business...?"

She sighed, walking up to him and looking up at him slightly. "I came here to make sure you were ok... and to say goodbye. Technically, I don't exist anymore... there are no records of me at all... I never existed." It was hard for her to say.

"... I see... so... technically, you're noone..." he looked back to her. How could she have wanted this for herself? Why would she want to be non-existant? And how the hell did she expect him to forget her? After all that she had done for him and what they've been through together? It was impossible!

"I'm sorry, Leon..." she replied almost quietly. She didn't want to hurt him.

"..." He was silent, thenHe looked away from her. "I understand..." He paused, then added quietly, "just another pawn that the goverment can throw away..."

She looked at him, hearing, but not understanding what he ment. "Leon...?"

"It's alright, Claire... if you have to leave... then go ahead... I can handle myself..." He finally looked back at her, trying not to let her see the tears coming to his eyes. He had just found her... after all of these years... (well, she found him, technically), and now she was telling him to forget her and he would never see her again.

"But..." She looked at him, confused. Why was he acting like this? Didn't he want to spend this time with her before she had to leave him forever?

He kissed her deeply, then looked at her. "I know you have to do your job... don't let me get in the way..."

She could tell he was sad, she could see it in his eyes. "But I..." she looked at him. She felt like he was pushing her away.

He didn't want to have to feel the pain of not being with her again, he looked down slightly.

She didn't finish. She didn't want to make it harder than it already was. She kissed him. "I love you, Leon... and I'll always be thinking about you..." she took off the choker she always wore, putting it in his hand before jumping up onto a roof and running across it and disappearing on the other side.

He looked down at it. "...I love you too..." He muttered, closing his eyes as he clutched the choker tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sunk to his knees. It wasn't fair! He needed her. He needed her more than she thought he did. But he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again... but this time... he would lose her forever. He knew that she wasn't doing this on purpose, but he couldn't help but feel that all this could have happened another way.

Claire closed her eyes, her back resting against the wall on the backside of the house. She knew she couldn't leave Leon here alone. If she hadn't have shown up, he would have been killed. If she were to leave, it would only be a short amount of time before he ran out of ammo. She found that the village was even worse than Raccoon City. Even though the zombies added a risk of infection, these villagers still had their minds intact. They could think, rationalize, and know when they could win.

The sound of gunfire broke her out of her thought, or sleep (she wasn't sure if she had actually dozed off or not), and then a chainsaw started up. She looked around frantically, seeing about 15 villagers running towards the house, one had a sack over his head, a yellow chainsaw in his hand. She took a knife from her side and threw it, stabbing straight through the one with the chainsaw's head. He just backed up, looking at her, running at her, the other villagers following him. She turned and started running, trying to leading them away from Leon. As soon as she was a distance away, she took her guns from her side and turned, opening fire on them. A few of them had gone after her, while the others went after Leon. After she killed them, she ran back towards the house, grabbing one of the bladed weapons one of them had, and put her guns back up.


End file.
